Irresistível
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Remus está arrasado após a morte de seu último amigo vivo, quando Tonks aparece para consolá-lo.


**Irresistível**

Remus se sentou na sede da Ordem da Fênix de frente para a lareira, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que, algumas semanas antes, se sentara ao lado de Sirius a fim de conversar com o Harry sobre o pai dele.

E, agora, Sirius se fora; bem quando puderam provar sua inocência.

Sentiu as lágrimas teimando em escorrer pelo meu rosto. Primeiro James fora assassinado; depois achou que havia perdido Peter – e de certa forma, perdeu-o de forma ainda mais drástica –; e agora Sirius morrera.

Só restava Remus dos antigos Marotos de Hogwarts; sozinho como sempre fora.

Queria poder conversar com Harry; ele acreditava que o garoto estava sentindo algo semelhante, pois Sirius fora a figura mais próxima de um pai que ele tivera. Mas Dumbledore se encarregara dele, o que de certa forma era o melhor, pois o professor poderia explicar a Harry sobre a profecia, coisa que Remus jamais entendera bem.

Ele sentiu uma mão tocando-o no ombro. Uma mão pequena e muito gentil, que ele pensava já conhecer.

- Remus, tudo bem? Dumbledore disse que talvez você precisasse de alguém ao seu lado. Bom, eu sei que Sirius era seu amigo de infância. Sinto muito, Remus!

Remus ergueu os olhos e viu Nymphadora Tonks encarando-o muito séria. Essa expressão era tão incomum que o lobisomem sorriu involuntariamente. Em seguida, porém, lembrou-me de Sirius novamente e o sorriso se apagou.

Ele voltou a encarar a lareira apagada enquanto respondia:

- Você devia estar com sua família, Tonks. Sei que sua mãe o adorava, ela deve estar arrasada.

- Mamãe tem o papai para consolá-la. Você também precisa de alguém. Mais do que mamãe, eu acho.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Nymphadora; eu estou bem sozinho. Tenho estado desde que James morreu e Sirius foi preso, há quase quinze anos.

- É claro que não, Remus! Você precisa de alguém com você. E não me chame de Nymphadora, não queremos que eu te azare logo agora, não é? – Tonks riu da própria piada, mas Remus se manteve sério, olhando para a lareira, incapaz de sorrir naquele momento.

- Lobisomens não têm amigos nem família, Tonks.

- É mesmo? Bom, a Ordem não pensa assim. Eles, Molly e Kingsley principalmente, queriam muito vir ver você; mas todos estão ocupados cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore, aumentando a guarda ao redor da escola ou entrando em contato com os membros da Ordem que ainda não sabem do ocorrido.

Remus se limitou a continuar olhando para a lareira. _Eu sei que a Ordem se importa comigo, afinal, sou eu quem faz o perigoso serviço de entrar em contato com outros parecidos comigo._ Sirius e Remus, por outro lado, eram amigos, apesar das obrigações da Ordem.

- Você não acredita, não é? Mas todos gostam de você, não há como te conhecer e não gostar de você. É tão corajoso, e também é educado e gentil. Está sempre tão preocupado com todos. Sei que mamãe ficou simplesmente encantada e custou a acreditar que você era um lobisomem.

Remus corou violentamente com o comentário de Tonks, encabulado com os elogios dela. Nunca ninguém o elogiara daquela forma.

- Mas eu _sou _um lobisomem.

- Você não é um _só _lobisomem. Você é você, você é só o Remus e todos gostam de você por você ser o Remus! Lobisomem ou não.

Remus desviou os olhos da lareira para encarar os olhos azuis de Tonks e percebeu que eles estavam marejados. Ela reparou que ele havia visto suas lágrimas e, em lugar de contê-las, deixou que rolassem por seu rosto.

- Não suporto você falando dessa forma sobre si mesmo, - disse Tonks, chorando, - logo você, que é tão maravilhoso!

Remus segurou o rosto dela e limpou as lágrimas.

- Não chore, Tonks.

Para a surpresa de Remus, Tonks o abraçou com força e o beijou nos lábios com carinho e paixão. O lobisomem não resistiu e retribuiu. _Essa metamorfomaga sabe ser irresistível!_, pensou ele, rindo consigo mesmo

- Oh, desculpe, Remus, - disse Tonks encabulada, afundando a cabeça no ombro dele para esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto. – Era mentira, Dumbledore não me mandou, eu vim porque quis. Vim porque te amo, Remus, e não quero que fique sozinho acreditando que não tem ninguém!

Já completamente encantado e perdido diante do carinho de Tonks com ele, Remus se limitou a assentir:

- Então fique comigo.

Dessa vez, foi Remus quem a beijou. Ele se perguntava o que estava fazendo, mas não parecia possuir força de vontade para parar.

**~/~**

Remus acordou sem saber onde estava; custou a identificar o quarto como aquele no qual costumava dormir enquanto estava hospedado na sede da Ordem. Quando se mexeu e ouviu alguém resmungando que percebeu a presença de Tonks e lembrou-se do que haviam feito àquela noite.

O primeiro sentimento que o acometeu foi felicidade; afinal, não estava sozinho. Depois, se encheu de culpa. Ele era um velho lobisomem perigoso, não era justo que ficasse com Tonks; ela merecia alguém muito melhor.

Remus queria ter a atitude covarde: sair dali antes que Tonks acordasse e sumir da vida dela, na medida do possível. Mas era impossível, pois ela estava deitada em seu peito e qualquer movimento brusco provavelmente a acordaria. E isso era tudo o que ele _não _queria que acontecesse, precisava pensar.

Ele ficou fantasiando sobre o que diria a ela. Não deveria ter agido daquela forma, mas estivera tão carente desde a morte de James e, agora, a de Sirius! Além do mais, desde sua época em Hogwarts, na qual quase ninguém sabia que era lobisomem, não ouvia uma bela mulher dizendo que o amava.

Incapaz de continuar deitado, Remus levantou-se lentamente, colocando com o máximo de gentileza a cabeça de Tonks no travesseiro ao lado. Não foi surpresa para o lobisomem que ela tenha acordado, afinal, por isso ele não fugira logo que acordara.

- Remus. Nós passamos a noite aqui?

- Seus pais vão ficar preocupados com você, Tonks. – Disse Remus covardemente mudando de assunto.

- Acho que pôde constatar que não sou mais criança. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu disse aos meus pais que viria te procurar, acho que não estão preocupados. Eu contei a eles porque tinha esperança que fosse jantar conosco, achei que você precisava de companhia. Bom, sua idéia foi muito melhor, admito.

Remus sentiu o coração doer quando viu o sorriso nos lábios de Tonks. Ele achava interessante reparar em como aquelas três pequenas palavras haviam-no cativado tão completamente. Mas, ainda que estivesse apaixonado – _e não estava_ –, não poderia ficar com ela.

- Tonks, eu sou um velho, sou perigoso. Acho que você merece alguém melhor…

O sorriso no rosto dela se apagou na hora. Remus se levantou, procurando suas roupas no quarto e vestindo-as, para não ter que encará-la.

- Remus, é você quem eu amo. Se não sente o mesmo, porque dormiu comigo?

Já totalmente vestido, Remus voltou-se para Tonks e fez carinho suavemente nos cabelos rosa choques dela.

- Por que você foi completamente irresistível.

Quando Tonks finalmente conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação àquela afirmativa, Remus já havia saído do quarto. Ainda com a sensação dos dedos de Remus sobre seus cabelos, ela sorriu e pôs-se a juntar suas roupas.

Não, não seria fácil, ela nunca acreditara realmente que seria. Mas havia uma faísca entre os dois, e Tonks estava certa de que ia transformá-la em fogo.

_Irresistível. _E com essa palavra passeando em sua cabeça, Tonks voltou para a casa dos pais.


End file.
